mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Just only live Twice
<<>> Just Only Live Twice is the very Censored Version and Uncensored Version sequel someone with the quotes provided by Mighty355 and the artwork provided by we don't know who working the art comics though it still comes Until Further Notice. Plot Samuel and Maggie left France. One Year Later... They decide to go to Japan with Sunset Shimmer on their own and see a lot of these Cutest Girls and the seaside and hotels... And Pepper, Penelope and Jim Nosesize followed behind. They meet someone who is cute and sexy, Chole Sanyanio and her boyfriend Zaccy Samohio. Characters *Samuel Greenall *Maggie Stuart *Jim Nosesize *Pepper the Teensie *Penelope the Teensie *Sunset Shimmer *Zaccy Samohio *Kanka Samohio (Zaccy's Father) *Susini Samohio (Zaccy's Sister) *Chole Sanyanio *Manina Sanyanio (Chole's Mother) *Haneyi Sanyanio (Chole's Baby Brother) *Funie Takabunka *Jano Kikoluna *Chris Greenall (Samuel's Father) *Captain Ken *General Dennis *Captain Jumia *Margo the Teensie *Chad the Teensie *Ganahon *Kenboff *Denron *Lukanna *Bolome The Furry Cat *Unnamed Female Villain Boss *Emma *Laura Ballson *William Lewis (Does Not Speak) *Megaman (Video Game Arcade Cameo) *Pac-man (Video Game Arcade Cameo) *Blinky (Video Game ArcadeCameo) *Inky (Video Game Arcade Cameo) *Pinky (Video Game Arcade Cameo) *Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukono (Plush Doll and On TV Screen) *Sailor Mercury/Ami (On TV Screen) *Sailor Mars/Rei (On TV Screen) *Tuxedo Mask (On TV Screen) *Luna (On TV Screen) *Meito Anizawa (TV Screen) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Plush Doll and on TV Screen) *Konata Izumi (Plush Doll and on TV Screen) *Dorami (Plush Doll) *Mario (Mentioned) *Luigi (Mentioned) *Yoshi (Mentioned) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Mentioned) *Miles Tails Prower (Mentioned) *Knuckles The Echidna (Mentioned) *Rayman (Mentioned) *Globox (Mentioned) *King Teensy (Mentioned) *Bomberman (Mentioned) *Heather the Knaaren Wolf (Mentioned) *Bart Simpson (Mentioned) *Milhouse Van Houten (Mentioned) *Crystal The Dragon (Mentioned) *Piplup (Camco; Plush Doll) *Togepi (Camco;Plush Doll) *Cyndaquil (Camco;Plush Doll) *Yuki Nagato (Cameo) *Mikuru Asahina (Cameo) *Akira Kogami (Cameo) *Dora The Kid (Cameo) *Nobita Nobi (Cameo) *Doraemon (Cameo) *Arale Nortimaki (Cameo) *Dr. Slump (Cameo) *Edward Eric (Cameo) *Monkey D. Luffy (Cameo) *Inuyasha (Cameo) *Shippo (Cameo) *Lord Sesshomaru (Cameo) *Ichigo (Cameo) *Naruto Uzumaki (Cameo) *Hinata Hyuga (Cameo) *Gaara (Cameo) *Sasuke Uchiha (Cameo) *Goku (Cameo) *Gohan (Cameo) *Piccolo (Cameo) *Vegeta (Cameo) *Trunks (Cameo) *Goten (Cameo) *Majin Buu (Cameo) *Krillin (Cameo) *Tien Shinhan (Cameo) *Hatsune Miku (Cameo) *Hank Hill (Cameo) Trivia * There's One thing that Mighty doesn't want more supporting characters like Ash, Pikachu, May, Dawn, Zoe Trent and the rest. Because that might be too much for him to handle. * Timboff was going to appear or mentioned in this comic but, was been scrapped by Mighty355 because of his own reasons. He can only appear in A View to a Paris, World's Journey, and Unleash the Rage GT. * This is the only comic in the Mighty355 Saga without Homer Simpson. * The film Title Reference''' '''of James Bond 007 You Only Live Twice. * Only Samuel, Maggie and Sunset Shimmer are Starring and Also includes Pepper, Penelope and Jim Nosesize. * New OC Characters has appeared of Kanka Samohio, Susini Samohio, Manina Sanyanio, Haneyi Sanyanio, Funie Takabunka, Jano Kikoluna, Captain Jumia, Captain Ken and General Dennis * Captain Ken, General Dennis, Chris Greenall and the rest of the Army from the UK are in the British Navy at Army Jobs. * There's a reason of the Censored Version Comics of Mild-Violences, Romance and Action... and Uncensored Version Comics of Nudity, Romance, Action, Strong Language and Violences. * In Uncensored Version Zaccy and Chole must be seen in privately to wears Diapers, for not be shown of Nudity Pic. * The new villain's name and gender are unknown at the moment. Category:Comics Category:Just only live twice